¿Puedo verte mañana?
by Elenear28
Summary: Una fiesta de cumpleaños, dos chicos que no quieren estar en ella y una historia que comienza. Para Hikari y G. Applause, sin motivo aparente. Mis sueños pueden ser cosas locas que toman caminos inesperados, en este caso, la historia de un Ahren y una Zamarat mucho más jóvenes. Espero les guste. Oneshot.


**¿Puedo verte mañana?**

**Ahren Noyce, 12 años**

El aire de la biblioteca en que me he escondido se siente pesado, como si cargara con décadas y décadas de polvo, a pesar de que nos hemos mudado hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas. El polvo se cuela por mis fosas nasales, causándome comezón, como cuando un estornudo se atora en tu nariz, negándose a salir.

La luz entra a raudales por la ventana, dejando en evidencia las pequeñas partículas de polvo que descienden en una danza eterna desde el techo hasta el suelo. No hace tanto calor como en el Distrito Dos, donde la cercanía del desierto hace que el aire siempre esté caliente y pesado, sin embargo es innegable que el verano ha llegado al Distrito Uno.

Se supone que hogar está en donde esté tu corazón. Sin embargo ¿qué sucede cuando tu corazón se ha roto en fragmentos tan pequeños que resulta imposible de componer? ¿Qué pasa cuando todas las personas a las que has amado alguna vez se han ido? ¿Te quedas sin hogar? ¿Pierdes eso también?

Cierro los ojos y me sostengo la cabeza con las manos. El cabello me ha crecido tanto que me cae sobre los ojos, los mechones cegándome de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, como cuando me pongo a leer, por eso he dejado de hacerlo.

Mamá era quien se solía encargar de cortarme el cabello. Con las afiladas tijeras de la cocina, ella recortaba cada mechón con precisión milimétrica, poniendo especial cuidado en las patillas y el cabello sobre mi nuca. Ahora que ella se ha ido, nadie ha vuelto a cortarme el cabello. Seguramente Nic ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesito un corte.

Creo que lo de que he perdido a todos es una mentira, aún tengo a Nic, aún y cuando él no sea estrictamente mi familia, a pesar de lo que diga el certificado que él guarda en una carpeta negra en el escritorio de su estudio.

No me ha pedido que le llame papá, a pesar de que para efectos legales en eso se ha convertido para mí desde que firmó los papeles de adopción. Era la única manera de traerme con él ahora que le Capitolio lo ha asignado al Uno como parte de las tácticas diplomáticas que quieren establecer con los distritos. Supongo que es algo así como el papel que jugaban los embajadores en el mundo antiguo.

En un escenario ideal, debería tratarse de gente del Capitolio, sin embargo nadie quiere vivir en el mundo de privaciones de los distritos, así que lo más cercano que tiene el Gobierno es a sus Vencedores. Los han hecho trasladarse de un distrito a otro, al azar, así que ahora estamos aquí.

Liddy también anda por aquí, sin embargo creo que a pesar de ser mayor que yo, mi hermana Liddane no llega a entender el hecho de que papá y mamá no volverán nunca. Se desvanecieron en el aire, como moléculas de polvo, en el momento en que la granada explotó dentro de la fábrica. La envidio.

En parte esa es la razón por la que Nic fue enviado al Uno. Se supone que hay una fuerza rebelde formándose aquí y el Capitolio necesita tener a alguien adentro para mantener un ojo sobre ellos. Aunque dudo que Nicanor Nox, a quien todos toman por un viejo cascarrabias, sea la persona más útil para tener como infiltrado, sin embargo se ofreció voluntario para hacerlo siempre y cuando pudiera llevarnos con él. Otros vencedores no fueron tan entusiastas al respecto de mudarse al distrito que, en teoría, nos atacó en primer lugar.

A pesar de que Liddy y Nic mantienen las distancias, nuestra mudanza ha significado la posibilidad para que mi hermana se desligue de nuestra sociedad de armas y soldados para entrar a la de las piedras preciosas y artículos de lujo en que se especializa el Uno. Supongo que para ella ha sido un trato bastante justo. Liddane no ha nacido para la violencia sino para las cosas bonitas, o al menos eso es lo que ella dice.

En mi caso es diferente. A pesar de que las condiciones de vida son mejores que las que tenía en casa, pues Nic como Vencedor tiene una vida más acomodada que mis padres, me siento como un extranjero. No se supone que esto pase, la gente no suele migrar de un distrito a otro. En Panem, sueles morir en el mismo distrito en que naces, a menos, claro, que te seleccionen como tributo para los Juegos del Hambre y mueras en ellos. Y aun así, aquí estoy. El distrito Uno me ha adoptado de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho Nic.

Hay algo, sin embargo, que se ha mantenido bastante igual en mi vida: sigo entrenándome para presentarme como voluntario cuando crezca. Empecé a los diez, cuando mis padres me inscribieron en la Academia, en casa. He tenido que rogarle a Nic que me permita hacer lo mismo en este lugar, aún y cuando él cree que no es necesario. En el Uno, igual que en el Dos, sobran los voluntarios para los Juegos.

Sin embargo, mientras sostengo las armas es el único momento del día en que consigo sacarme de la cabeza el vacío que se ha formado en mi interior desde que me quedé huérfano.

Huérfano. La palabra sigue sintiéndose rara, aún y cuando no la he dicho en voz alta. Huérfano. Huérfano. Huérfano. La repito en mi cabeza como si con ello fuera a volverse real. El mundo es confuso, raro, hostil… Pero mi confusión desaparece en cuanto tengo un arma en mis manos. El mundo se desdibuja, con todo y sus horrores, y me siento en paz.

Aunque en las últimas semanas también he vivido momentos así, sumergido en un océano de calma casi imposible, con un evento desencadenante muy distinto. ¿O debería decir una persona? La sangre se acumula en mis mejillas y yo agito la cabeza haciendo que el cabello me caiga sobre los ojos. No debería pensar en ella así, ni siquiera la conozco.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre y Liddy asoma la cabeza.

—Supuse que estarías escondido aquí.

Rodeo mis rodillas con mis brazos. He crecido casi un palmo en los últimos dos meses y mis articulaciones sobresalen por todas partes en ángulos agudos.

—No me estoy escondiendo- le miento mientras levanto obstinadamente la barbilla.

—Sabes que es una fiesta de cumpleaños y no una ejecución pública, ¿verdad hermanito?

—Es casi lo mismo.

Ella se echa a reír y enreda un mechón de su larga cabellera alrededor de su dedo índice, rizándolo.

— No seas malagradecido, a Nic y mi se nos ocurrió que era una buena forma de que te adaptaras.

—Me estoy adaptando.

—¿En serio? Menciona el nombre de un amigo.

—Nic.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Nic no cuenta, es un anciano.

—No lo es- empiezo yo- Ya pasa de los cincuenta, pero no es un anciano.

Ella se encoje de hombros.

—Como quieras, es tu problema. Serás el niño raro que anda por ahí con un anciano.

—¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta? Además estoy seguro de que esta idea no ha sido de Nic. – le digo viéndola con los ojos entornados.

—Tienes razón, él no es tan creativo- asiente mientras pasa los dedos sobre la superficie polvorienta de los libros. – En cualquiera caso, ya los invitados están por llegar. Y siendo tú el anfitrión, es tu deber estar ahí. Así que se un buen niño y cambia esos harapos por la bonita ropa que he elegido para ti. Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos. ¿Entendido? Si no lo haces te juro que te arrastro escaleras abajo.

—¿Tú y cuantos más?

—No me tientes, hermanito.- dice mientras alisa el vestido rojo brillante que se ha puesto y hace un mohín con los labios antes de salir.

Dejo pasar un minuto, luego dos. Sé que Liddy cumplirá su amenaza si no bajo, así que me pongo de pie y camino lentamente hacia mi habitación.

Mi hermana ha dejado unos pantalones largos de color café, una camisa color crema de botones y un reluciente par de botas de cuero, nuevas. Supongo que la idea de gastarse el dinero de Nic la hace feliz.

Me pongo la ropa con lentitud, tratando de prolongar el momento de calma. La camisa me viene bien, igual que el pantalón, como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida. Mamá solía comprarme la ropa un par de tallas más grandes para que aguantara mi rápido ritmo de crecimiento. Se siente raro traer puesta una prenda nueva que sé que dejará de quedarme en un par de semanas.

Por la ventana, veo que la gente efectivamente ha comenzado a llegar. Reprimo un quejido y camino hacia la puerta. Desde abajo, me llega el canturreteo de mi hermana:

—Baja, pequeño grillo, o subiré por ti.

Bajo las escaleras de una en una, rodeo el recibidor y atravieso el comedor, rumbo a la cocina, para salir al patio trasero, donde han montado una parrilla en la que se cocinan un montón de hamburguesas. El aire huele a carne y a algo dulce, posiblemente el pastel que Nic ha ido a recoger esta mañana a la panadería local.

—Te ves muy guapo, hermanito- saluda Liddy con una sonrisa mientras me acomoda el cuello de la camisa. Ahora ven a recibir a tus amigos.

—No son mis amigos- le digo entre dientes, pero la sigo de todas maneras.

Se suponía que la fiesta sería una sorpresa, pero a Nic se le escapó la noticia hace un par de días durante la cena, ganándose el silencio más prolongado que le he conocido a Liddy en toda mi vida, dos horas con treinta y siete minutos, pero a pesar de todas mis protestas la fiesta se mantuvo en pie.

Liddane se ha encargado de invitar a todos los niños entre once y trece años con quienes entreno a diario, la mayoría de ellos son mis compañeros en la academia en que me entreno, que es lo más cercano que tengo a amigos en este lugar, aunque tampoco se puede decir que los tuviera en casa.

Los invitados empiezan a llegar. Los padres entran y saludan a Nic, que parece estar pasándosela en grande con la parrilla. Los niños me entregan los regalos, algunos de ellos primorosamente envueltos y se precipitan al inflable que Nic ha pedido al Capitolio para la ocasión después de musitar un "feliz cumpleaños" carente de sentido o emoción. Les contesto a todos con un educado "gracias". Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Es entonces cuando la veo acercarse. Trae el ceño fruncido y el cabello recogido en lo alto de su cabeza en una coleta de la que se escapan algunos rizos rubios. Su hermana camina a su lado, trae la misma sonrisa autosuficiente que luce cada día en la academia, la sonrisa de quien se sabe que está muy por encima de los demás. Es una de las jóvenes promesas del distrito y todo el mundo lo sabe. Detrás de ellas camina Shappir Larkeen, una de las Vencedoras del Distrito. Su madre.

Las gemelas se detienen antes de pasar a través de la cerca que hay alrededor del patio. Las veo discutir por unos segundos antes de que su madre las llame al orden. La veo a ella levantar la cabeza, con la boca ligeramente abierta como si no pudiera creer lo que le ha dicho su madre y la otra chica le sonríe con suficiencia. Madre e hija entran al jardín, dejándola a ella atrás.

Estoy a punto de ir en su encuentro, a pesar de que nunca hemos cruzado palabra, cuando Gessa Larkeen aparece frente a mí. Trae un paquete alargado en sus manos. Una espada de juguete, posiblemente. A juzgar por las formas y texturas de los regalos que me han dado, todas son armas falsas o alguna otra cosa para entrenar. La creatividad parece brillar por su ausencia en este lugar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ahren. – dice mientras me pone el paquete entre las manos y me sonríe, con una sonrisa falsa a decir verdad.

—Gracias- le contesto con sequedad y mi hermana me da un codazo en las costillas.

—De nada. Espero que te guste.

Su madre ha ido, como todos los padres, hacia donde está Nic. Su sonrisa es una copia al carbón de la que me dedica su hija. Cuando me giro, la otra chica no está.

— ¿Y tu hermana?

La chica me observa con una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu hermana- repito- Ya sabes, rubia, metro cuarenta, muy parecida a ti.

— ¿A quién le importa?- dice antes de encogerse de hombros e ir hacia el inflable.

Busco su figura en el patio. No la encuentro.

— Iré al baño, Liddy. – le anuncio a mi hermana antes de dirigirme hacia la casa.

**Zamarat Larkeen, 11 años**

El aire huele a polvo. Como si llevaran décadas viviendo aquí, en lugar de unas pocas semanas.

Cuando llegaron fueron la comidilla de todos. Un hombre con dos niños, un extranjero llegando a nuestro hogar con el claro propósito de espiarnos para el Capitolio, para determinar si éramos o no culpables del ataque que se había suscitado unos cuantos meses atrás en el Dos.

Haber venido a esta fiesta sigue pareciendo la decisión equivocada, aunque la verdad es que tampoco tuve muchas opciones. A mamá le gusta mostrar la fachada de familia perfecta y respetable y a pesar de que Rubber es demasiado chica para venir también, se habría visto mal que mamá trajera solo a Gessa.

Mis nudillos se vuelven blancos alrededor del regalo cuando lo aprieto con fuerza contra mi pecho. Ahora, rodeada por esta multitud de libros, se siente como un detalle ridículo. Sin embargo en su momento me pareció una mejor opción que la estúpida espada de plástico con joyas falsas incrustadas que Gessa le compró, gastando todo el dinero que mamá nos había dado. Ni siquiera me molestó cuando, solo unos minutos atrás, mi hermana decidió portarse como la perfecta idiota que es y decirme la terrible elección que había hecho para mi regalo. Aunque debo admitir que el hecho de que mamá la validara si me hirió profundamente.

No encajo en este lugar. Es una fiesta de futuros voluntarios para los Juegos. La mayor parte de ellos cumplirán los quince y se convertirán en una masa de músculos con medio cerebro. Y yo no soy una de ellos. Mi hermana lo es, eso sin dudarlo, pero yo no.

Levanto la vista y observo como el polvo desciende en el aire, como los copos de nieve en el invierno. Dudo que mamá o Gessa se den cuenta de mi ausencia hasta que ya sea hora de irnos, lo que me da unas tres horas para quedarme aquí y no hacer nada. Aunque tal vez podría bajar en un rato para robar algunas de las fantásticas galletas que se amontonan en una de las fuentes, incluso una rebanada de pastel.

La puerta se abre. Desde mi escondite, tras una de las largas cortinas azules, sé que nadie puede verme. Espío entre los pliegues, pero sea quien sea quien haya entrado, queda oculto tras uno de los estantes con libros.

Escucho pisadas, tan ligeras que casi me parece imaginármelas. Abrazo con más fuerza el regalo, incrustándome los bordes en el pecho y el estómago.

Sea quien sea, espero que se vaya pronto. Si la fiesta también le aburre, será mejor que se encuentre otro escondite, este es mío.

El corazón me empieza a latir desaforadamente. Me delatará, estoy segura.

Pero no. Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Me tomo dos minutos para calmarme y luego muevo la cortina, necesitada de aire.

—Por algún motivo me imaginé que estarías aquí- dice Ahren Noyce. Está apoyado en la puerta, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Tiene una media sonrisa en la cara. – Es el mejor escondite de la casa ¿a que sí?

Me le quedo viendo, frustrada porque me haya engañado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Creo que tenemos algunos por aquí- dice repentinamente muy serio.

Permanezco en silencio. Él se impulsa hacia adelante y camina dando zancadas rápidas y elegantes que contrastan con sus largas extremidades, que me hacen pensar en torpeza. Se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de mí y me estudia con la mirada. Por algún motivo siento ganas de cubrirme, como si estuviese viendo a través de mí. Me siento cohibida.

—¿Qué? – espeto cuando su escrutinio se vuelve insoportable.

—Sabía que tu voz andaba por ahí. ¿Sabías que es un hecho científicamente comprobado que si te le quedas viendo a la gente durante más de un minuto sin desviar la mirada, la otra persona se sentirá compelida irremediablemente a hacerte una pregunta? Algo así como "¿qué? o ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Él suelta una risita.

— En realidad no lo sé. Podría serlo. ¿No te parece una buena hipótesis?

Parpadeo lentamente. Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien de mi edad usar la palabra "hipótesis".

—Supongo. Pero si decides comprobar tu teoría será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie más tu hipótesis. Podría contaminar los resultados.

—Aún tengo que pulir la metodología- dice encogiéndose de hombros. Se apoya en el ventanal y deja que su espalda resbale, hasta que queda sentado junto a mí.- De momento hago experimentos al azar.

—¿Así que me acabas de usar como conejillo de indias?

—Conejillo de indias. Ese es otro tema interesante. ¿No te parece raro que llamemos colectivamente como sujeto de experimento a un animal que décadas extinto y b. recibe su nombre de un lugar que ya no existe? Sólo en caso de que no lo sepas, los conejillos de indias ni siquiera venían de la India.- continúa él- venían de…

—Lo que antiguamente se conocía como América del Sur. Lo sé.

—¿Ah sí?- él parece genuinamente impresionado y sorprendido por un momento, antes de que una ancha sonrisa se instale en su rostro.

—He leído unos cuantos libros viejos. Papá tiene una biblioteca en casa, nada como esto- digo mientras agito la mano y señalo su impresionante colección, pero está bien.

—La colección de Nic está muy bien. – admite él- Es una lástima que Liddy no sepa apreciarla.

—No tengo ni idea de quienes hablas.

—Liddy es mi hermana. Al menos eso dicen nuestros certificados de nacimiento, a veces somos tan diferentes que no me lo parece. Nic es…- duda por un segundo- mi tutor supongo.

Nicanor Nox. Nic.

—Pensé que era tu padre.

Él agita la cabeza.

—Tenemos apellidos distintos.

—Pensé que podía haber sido como mi madre. Mis hermanas y yo llevamos su apellido y no el de papá. Se supone que te da más estatus- le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿En serio?

— Mi familia es rara- le digo mordiéndome el labio.

— Tu hermana es algo… especial.

Y de pronto me entra curiosidad por saber si él tiene idea de que está hablando conmigo y no con Gessa. Nadie nota nunca la diferencia. Somos como dos gotas de agua. Y después de todo el conoce a mi hermana. ¿Y si ha utilizado la palabra especial para referirse a mí? No tendría nada de raro, la gente suele pensar que yo soy la extraña. La que no se entrena, la que no sueña con ir a los Juegos del Hambre.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices?

— Tú debes pensar lo mismo, por eso no suelen estar juntas ¿no?

Confirmado, él cree que soy Gessa. Por algún motivo me siento triste por ello.

—No nos parecemos mucho, no. –admito suavemente.

—Lo cual es fantástico. Dudo que tu hermana me agrade alguna vez.

—Ella está bien- la defiendo, me defiendo.

—Para algunos, quizá. A mí me parece demasiado pretenciosa.

— ¿Disculpa?- me siento realmente ofendida por su apreciación.

—¿No lo crees tú también?

—Empiezas a parecerme realmente odioso. ¿Sabes?

Él se ríe, un sonido cómico, a medio camino entre algo grave y algo agudo. Tal vez esté a punto de cambiar de voz.

— ¿En serio? ¡Y yo que pensé que podíamos ser amigos!- dice mientras enarca las cejas, hay cierta burla en su voz que no pasa desapercibida para mí.

— Pues parece ser que no.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas tú también?- pregunta de sopetón.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Pregunté ¿por qué no entrenas tú también?

Lo sabe. Sabe quién soy. ¿Cómo?

—Tu hermana lo hace. Por lo general cuando uno entra, sus otros hermanos también. Excepto en el caso de Liddy que no tenía interés en ser voluntaria, dice que prefiere casarse con un Vencedor, los mismos beneficios sin todos los problemas. ¿Tú también quieres eso?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Él se pasa la mano por la nuca, alborotando aún más su cabello.

—Me parece raro, es todo. Te he visto cada día a la salida de la academia desde que llegué aquí. Al principio pensé que estabas en una clase avanzada, tal vez eras particularmente talentosa y por eso solo Gessa estaba en el mismo nivel que yo, pero después de dos semanas llegué a la conclusión de que estaba equivocado. Pasé al siguiente nivel y asumí que estabas en otra Academia, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido puesto que ambas viven en la Aldea de los Vencedores y esa es la más cercana. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que no entrenas del todo. Así que ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Estoy empezando a pensar que eres algo acosador.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? – insiste él.

—Mi madre solo necesita a una Vencedora. Hace un año ambas estábamos formándonos, pero mamá decidió que Gessa era más prometedora que yo y que básicamente era un despilfarro seguir formándome.

Me preparo mentalmente para ver la lástima en su cara. Es la reacción usual. La pobre Zamarat que es rechazada por su madre. Pero no hay pena en su cara, ni en sus ojos. Sólo hay sorpresa y algo de diversión.

— ¿Qué?

—No te ofendas ¿de acuerdo? Pero tu madre está loca.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque creo que nunca podría aplicar la palabra "despilfarro" para describirte.

Siento mi cara calentarse.

Ambos guardamos silencio por varios segundos.

— ¿En dónde está tu madre?- pregunto yo y su expresión se vuelve sombría.

—Está muerta.

Hago una mueca.

—Lo lamento. ¿Fue hace mucho?

—No.

—Ya veo.

—Murió en una de las cadenas de explosiones- explica él- Ella estaba en un edificio y papá estaba en otro. Fue mala suerte. Soy huérfano- dice y de repente suelta una risotada.

Lo veo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza ¿qué hay, en toda su frase, que pueda causarle gracia?

—Perdóname- dice sin dejar de reír- es solo que llevo meses con esa palabra rondándome en la cabeza y nunca había podido decirla. Se siente… raro.

—No es una palabra bonita, no.

—Creo que las palabras tienen la capacidad de volver las cosas reales. ¿Tú no? Huérfano, huérfano, huérfano – y se echa a reír.

—Pero si repites una palabra varias veces, termina por perder su sentido. Te cuidado- le advierto- no abuses de ella. Y creo que está bien sentirse triste.

—Pero es que no estoy triste. No realmente. Se supone que no sintieron nada. Eso fue lo que nos dijeron en la ceremonia, a Liddy y a mí. Fue un parpadeo. Simplemente la granada cayó, hubo un fogonazo y al segundo siguiente ellos ya no estaban. No sufrieron ni nada. Y yo… yo no siento nada. ¿Está muy mal eso?

Dudo por un momento antes de responderle:

— ¿Los querías mucho?

—Eran mis padres.

—Yo creo que yo no quiero a mi madre. No realmente. Es la madre de Gessa, pero no es la mía. Nunca lo ha sido. No realmente. Quiero a papá, pero…

—Los quería- dice finalmente.

—Entonces está bien. Ellos saben que los querías. Saben que los extrañas. Está bien no estar triste. Sigues aquí, sigues vivo y estás haciendo lo que puedes con las cartas que te han tocado. No podemos hacer más que eso.

Me contempla, de nuevo y siento como el calor vuelve a subir por mi cuello para instalarse en mis mejillas.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no se siente como algo incómodo.

— ¿Eso es para mí?- pregunta mientras apunta con un dedo el regalo que aún acuno contra mi pecho.

—Lo era.

— ¿Has decidido robarte uno de mis regalos?- dice acusador.

—Técnicamente nunca ha sido tuyo porque no te lo he dado, así que robar es una palabra incorrecta.

— ¿Piensas secuestrar uno de mis regalos?

—Ya te dije que no ha sido nunca tuyo.

—Exijo que me entregues mi regalo.

—Te parecerá una tontería. Además tienes una montaña allá fuera.

—Sí. Cuchillos, espadas, arcos, dagas… un montón de armas de plástico completamente inútiles. ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente en este lugar? ¿En dónde ha quedado la originalidad de la gente? ¿Realmente creen que entrenar es lo único que me interesa?

Suelto una risita.

—Toma y cállate- le digo mientras le paso el paquete rectangular.

Él no lo abre de inmediato. Lo gira entre sus largos dedos y lo examina por un momento.

—Esto no es un arma.

— ¡Qué impresionante capacidad de deducción!- suelto con ironía y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un gatito- le digo mientras ruedo los ojos. - ¿Por qué no lo abres y ya?

Él toma la cinta adhesiva y la retira con cuidado de un de los costados.

—Podrías romperlo ¿sabes? No se supone que tengas que guardar el papel.

— ¿Y por qué voy a romper tan bonito papel?- dice con seriedad. Es bonito, en verdad. Es un cielo gris con dos golondrinas volando. El patrón se repite una y otra vez a lo largo del rectángulo que conforma el envoltorio. Ahren se toma su tiempo para retirar toda la cinta, hasta que finalmente abre el rectángulo, colocándolo frente a sus piernas cruzadas y dejando a la vista el pequeño libro de tapas cafés.

—Un libro.

—Te dije que era una tontería. No sabía que tú también tenías una biblioteca.

—No tengo una biblioteca. Nic tiene una biblioteca.

—Gessa dijo que te parecería tonto e inútil. No pasa nada si no te gusta. Me lo puedo quedar yo, ya lo he leído- me inclino hacia adelante y estiro la mano para tomar el libro del suelo. Él me sujeta los dedos y me aparta con suavidad. No me suelta.

—Aleja las manos de mi libro- dice mientras lo toma con su otra mano y lo examina con atención. El título dice "Historia y caída de Estados Unidos: la verdad detrás de la construcción de Panem".

—Me gustó cuando lo leí- digo en voz baja. Me pareció que tal vez podría gustarle a alguien más. Además no tenía mucho dinero y estaba justo ahí.

—¿Era tuyo?- pregunta interesado sin dejar de ver la portada.

—Eeeeh… sí. Lo siento. Me habría gustado regalarte algo nuevo, pero Gessa se gastó todo nuestro presupuesto sin consultarme y…

—Shhh- dice él mientras gira el libro para leer la contraportada.- Es un libro prohibido- dice.

La sangre me palpita en los oídos. No puse una tarjeta en el regalo, esperaba simplemente dejarlo en la mesa de regalos y entonces nunca sabría quién se lo había dado.

—Ajá.- respondo lacónica.

Él se inclina hacia adelante, haciendo que los largos mechones de su cabello caigan sobre sus ojos.

—Es perfecto. Me encanta.

—Yo lo sien… ¿qué?

—Gracias. Es fantástico. El regalo más fantástico que he recibido en mi vida.

—Vamos, eso no puede ser cierto. Es solo un libro viejo. No puede ser el mejor regalo.

—¿Entonces tú sabes, sabelotodo, que tan geniales han sido los otros regalos que he recibido en mi vida?

—No pero.

—Confía en mí. Es el mejor.

Su mano se siente caliente, ahí donde aún tiene capturados mis dedos.

Él parece estar a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abre. Aparece la que supongo es su hermana, Liddy.

—Supuse que habías vuelto a esconderte aquí. Es hora de cortar el pastel y Nic y yo no podemos seguir fingiendo que no estás. ¡Oh! ¿Has traído un rehén esta vez?- pregunta animadamente.- Es bueno que estés haciendo amigos.

—Cállate Liddy- responde él.

—Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos o si no…

—Me arrastrarás por las escaleras, lo sé. Ya lárgate ¿quieres?

La chica, que debe tener catorce o quince años le hace una mueca cariñosa a Ahren y sale de la habitación.

—Mi hermana- dice él en tono de disculpa.

—Lo supuse.

—Puede ser un verdadero fastidio.

—Pero igual la quieres– él asiente.

—Vendrá de nuevo si no bajo.

—Sí, supongo que si ya es hora de partir el pastel entonces la fiesta está a punto de terminar. Mamá y Gessa se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Tal vez.

Él asiente y se pone de pie, tirando de mí para enderezarme también. Coloca el libro cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio de caoba pulida y le dedica una mirada cariñosa. El gesto me hace sonreír.

—No te lo he preguntado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Casi parece tonto cuando le pregunto:

— ¿Y para qué quieres esa pieza de información personal?

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Porque cuando piense en ti esta noche, sería raro que me refiriera a ti en mi cabeza como "la hermana de Gessa" ¿no crees?

No puedo evitar sonreírle.

—Soy Zamarat.

—Zamarat- repite él mi nombre.- Zamarat.

—Cuidado, podrías gastar mi nombre- le advierto y él me sonríe.

—Zamarat- dice de nuevo- ¿Puedo verte mañana?

* * *

**Bueno, no podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza. Vino a mi en forma de un sueño y estaba amenazando con no dejarme escribir nada más si no lograba ponerla en el papel, así que aquí la tienen. En lo personal me encanta poder explorar facetas de los chicos diferentes a las usuales de los Juegos, así que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. **

**Sin motivo aparente es un regalo para Hikari Caelum y G. Applause, mentes creadoras de Ahren y Zamarat respectivamente. Gracias por sus niños, chicas, de verdad los amo a los dos.**

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
